


Драбблы по «Отблескам Этерны»

by Yavoria



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Monologue, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, упоминается Унд/Оставленная
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Сборник драбблов (текстов менее 1 тыс. слов) по «Отблескам Этерны»





	1. Без названия (Валентин, Унд/Оставленная; монолог, G)

Серебристый диск луны равнодушно освещал просторную комнату. Здесь было зябко, и юноша, разметавшийся во сне на огромной кровати, выглядел очень одиноким.   
Весь дом казался нежилым, а воздух в нем был каким-то стылым. Большинство людей, попадая в него, чувствовали себя неуютно. Они будто бы выглядели здесь неуместно, а любые их эмоции казались нелепыми.  
  
_Как могли Его потомки построить себе такой склеп?! Волны ведь умеют не только помнить, они умеют радоваться и радовать. Он это знал. Они забыли._  
  
Красивая молодая женщина медленно прошла от окна к догорающему камину, провела рукой по бронзовой фигурке найери и невесело усмехнулась.   
Гальтарские вещицы кажутся людям ужасной древностью, а ведь она гораздо старше их.  
  
_Старше…_  
_Какое глупое слово. Прошло ведь, кажется, совсем немного времени._  
  
Она могла закрыть глаза и с точностью до черточки вспомнить Его лицо, каким оно было в день их последней встречи.  
Он ушел, и время замерло.  
Люди рождались, воевали, любили, умирали, а ей было все равно.  
  
_Они – не Он. Они не знают ничего о Нем. И, наверное, никогда уже не узнают._  
  
Люди были словно антуражем ее бесконечного ожидания, и должны были быть… А теперь этот мальчик,  _в котором так четко проступают Его черты._  
  
Оставленная развернулась и внимательно вгляделась в напряженное лицо.  
Кошмары мучили молодого герцога не только днем, они находили его и ночью. Только вот сохранять ледяное спокойствие во сне не удавалось еще никому.  
Юноша казался очень уставшим и каким-то беспомощным. Оставленная осторожно присела на край кровати и поправила сбившееся одеяло, затем погладила по руке, успокаивая, баюкая.  
  
_Все хорошо, мальчик мой, спи, и ни о чем не беспокойся. Тебе выпало непростое время, но ты справишься. Тебе еще многое предстоит, но ты все сумеешь, я верю._  
_Скоро ты выберешься из этого каменного фамильного мешка и снова научишься жить. Тебя ждет настоящая война и настоящее счастье, верные друзья и лютые враги, но сейчас ты спи, а я тихо посижу рядом. Сегодня ты не один. Отдыхай._  
_Ты боишься чувствовать, боишься доверять, боишься любить, но ведь даже найери умеют не только плакать, но и смеяться._  
_Живи, мальчик мой, найди свою любовь и будь счастлив. За нас. Ради нас. Ради меня и Него тоже._


	2. Надежность (Рудольф Ноймаринен/Ойген Райнштайнер; romance, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посреди войны, развернувшейся между Талигом и Дриксен, не так легко найти время, чтобы увидеть друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку Хот-Феста всея Этерны, Круг Волн.

На этот раз временная резиденция регента встретила его проливным дождем, как будто укоряя за недобрые вести. Особенно хороших новостей он действительно не привез, но и рыдания, устроенные сегодня природой, барон Райнштайнер считал явно преждевременными. Все могло быть значительно хуже, хотя это ни в коей мере не оправдывает их с фок Варзов недальновидности. Они допустили ошибку, и теперь они всеми силами будут ее исправлять.  
  
Бергер въехал в незапертые ворота, и на него почти сразу налетел отправленный навстречу порученец.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, господин генерал. Монсеньор ждет вас.  
  
Ойген молча кивнул и направился в сторону зданий.  
  
Маршал Севера уже не первый раз отправлял его с донесениями к регенту. Вряд ли он знал об истинных отношениях, связывающих командора Райнштайнера и герцога Ноймаринен, а значит, в таких поездках было целых два положительных момента. Во-первых, это означало несомненное доверие фок Варзов, а во-вторых, это была редкая возможность увидеть близкого тебе человека. Возможно, самого близкого.  
  
\- Генерал Райнштайнер к монсеньору! – Он и сам не заметил, как дошел до самых дверей импровизированного кабинета Рудольфа.  
  
Двери открылись, пропуская Ойгена внутрь. Комната была не очень большой, но в ней было все необходимое. Широкий заваленный картами рабочий стол, переходящий в более узкий, но длинный стол для посетителей, длинные скамьи по обе стороны, несколько шкафов, камин.  
  
Регент стоял у окна спиной к помещению и смотрел на дождь. Высокая, статная фигура, уверенная поза. Этого человека многие боялись и многие уважали, и вряд ли кому-то приходило в голову любоваться им, как сейчас это делал Ойген.  
  
\- Здравствуй. – Ноймаринен развернулся и посмотрел на замешкавшегося порученца, так, что тот почти растворился в воздухе. Затем прошел и сел в кресло, взглядом указав на место напротив.  
  
\- Садись и рассказывай. В общих чертах я обо всем уже слышал, теперь мне нужны подробности.  
  
\- Опровергнув наши предположения, Бруно предпочел Печальному Языку двойную переправу через Штарбах и Хербсте, и едва не застал нас врасплох. Ситуацию частично спасли «фульгаты», сообщившие о подходящей армии, но все, что мы успели – это перестроиться. Бруно успешно атаковал, и нам пришлось постепенно отступать. Вовремя пришла подмога - корпус Ансела, отправленный генералом Ариго. Обнаружив его у себя в тылу, фельдмаршал прервал наступление и больше его не возобновлял.   
  
\- Получается, Ариго понял все раньше вас. Может, не зря Вольфганг говорил о нем как о своем возможном преемнике… Ладно, мы еще вернемся к этому. Где сейчас армия?  
  
\- Сейчас вся армия под командованием фок Варзов находится в Тарме. Потери есть, но они меньше, чем могли бы быть. Среди командования потерь нет.  
Помимо того, что я уже сказал, маршал передал письмо. Вот оно.  
  
Рудольф углубился в чтение, и Ойген молча за ним наблюдал.  
  
Он вгляделся в знакомое до черточки лицо:  _широкий лоб с несколькими упавшими на него прядями густых пепельно-седых волос, хмуро сведенные брови…_  
  
Ноймаринен был всерьез обеспокоен нынешней кампанией, ведь все оказалось хуже, чем они предполагали. Никто не мог и представить, что будет  _настолько_  тяжело. Но это ничего не меняет – они будут биться, до победы или до конца. Пусть Бруно уже на этом берегу и уже вплотную занялся Доннервальдом, Рудольф костьми ляжет, но не пустит его в Марагону.  
  
А еще Ойген знал, что Рудольф беспокоится за него. Не как за хорошего генерала, как за близкого человека. Каждую минуту он чувствовал эту поддержку, и уверенности, которую она давала, хватило бы на десятерых.   
  
Это было более чем взаимно: для самого Ойгена Ноймаринен давно стал едва ли не ближе себя самого, важнее всего мира. Он убил бы за него любого и сам пошел бы в Закат – только бы тот был жив и счастлив.  
  
_… внимательные глаза цвета грозового неба…_  
  
Еще пару лет назад Райнштайнер не мог и представить себе, что будет сравнивать с чем-либо цвет чужих глаз. Зачем? Ему всегда было непонятно, что люди находят в таком бесполезном времяпрепровождении. Теперь он знал, почему так происходит – люди не делают этого специально. Просто в какой-то момент человек смотрит на небо, и вместо того, чтобы рассказать о завтрашней погоде, оно напоминает ему чужие глаза. Самые родные чужие глаза в мире.  
  
_… волевой подбородок и жесткие обветренные губы, которые на самом деле так приятно целовать._  
  
Рудольф отложил в сторону прочитанное письмо, поднялся и снова подошел к окну. Несколько минут смотрел в никуда, потом заговорил:   
  
\- Решение Вольфганга расположиться с армией в Тарме я считаю единственно верным. Что касается Доннервальда – перебрасывать туда какие-то силы, как и дробить армию, мы не имеем права, иначе армии у нас просто не будет. Думаю, и ты, и фок Варзов это понимаете.  
Я еще напишу ему сам, но это ждет. Когда ты должен выехать обратно?  
  
Подойти со спины и мягко обнять за плечи, вдохнуть знакомый запах волос.  
  
\- Завтра на рассвете.  
  
\- Значит, у нас еще целый вечер и ночь… это настоящий подарок.  
  
\- Да. Я счастлив видеть тебя.  
  
Почувствовать его руки на своих. Развернуться, и наконец подарить друг другу первый за этот вечер поцелуй.  
  
\- Здравствуй.


	3. Сны о море, которого никогда не видел (Ирэна, Джастин, Валентин Придд; G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимней ночью в столичном особняке Приддов дети спят и видят сны о море, каждый — о своем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Хот-Фест всея Этерны, Круг Волн.

На столицу опустилась ночь. Наверное, самая холодная и темная ночь в году. И самая снежная. Крупные хлопья медленно кружились и падали на безлюдные площади и мостовые, на крыши домов, на скованную льдом реку. Снег превращал воздух в вязкую, похожую на туман массу, а город – в окутанный этим туманом призрак минувшего. Он напоминал о детских кошмарах и старых, немного страшных сказках кормилиц.  
  
Столичный особняк Повелителей Волн казался высеченным из цельного камня, черного кэналлийского мрамора.  
  
В одной из комнат на втором этаже спала девушка.

Он очень устала за последнее время. От невозможности понять себя и окружающих, от семейных дрязг, от людей, от одиночества. От всего. Устала до того, что улыбки окружающих начали казаться насмешками и гримасами, а голова была словно набита ватой. И от этого было еще тошнее.

Она спала и еще не знала, что скоро все изменится. Она выйдет замуж. За человека, который будет просто дорожить ею, с которым будет хорошо и спокойно. За человека, который не будет требовать от нее невозможного, а просто будет рядом и всегда поддержит.  
Но все это будет потом.   
  
_А пока она спала, и ей снилось море. Море, которого она никогда не видела. Бесконечная водная гладь, зеркало, отражающее все краски неба. Стихия, хранящая в своих глубинах больше любой человеческой памяти. Помнящая, но от этого не разучившаяся смеяться и плакать, и удивляться поступкам людей._  


В другом крыле особняка маялся в постели красивый юноша с глазами цвета бури.

Сегодня он снова поругался с отцом. Даже не поругался, но в который раз для себя открыл, что он в этом доме чужой. Не по крови – потому, что, даже если постарается, не сможет стать ледяной статуей, так нужной отцу в качестве наследника. Что это за чушь, зачем?! Неужели в этой семье все всегда были такими? Почти не живыми, холодными, скользкими?

Хотелось все бросить и бежать отсюда. Так далеко, как только можно. В Багряные земли, в Седые, кошкам под лапы – куда угодно, только бы не чувствовать больше на себе колючий отцовский взгляд и не видеть его брезгливое и жесткое выражение лица – единственную реакцию на любое действие старшего сына.

Но как бы ни хотелось уйти, он никогда этого не сделает. Не из-за страха, точнее, из-за страха не за себя. За брата, на которого обрушится тогда вся эта грязь. За единственного человека, удерживающего его на краю.

Вальхен был не таким как он сам, он умел хорошо скрывать свои чувства. Даже в столь нежном возрасте он уже точно знал, что можно показать всем, что – только матери или брату, а что – никому. Но это не значит, что он не умел переживать, наоборот. Внутри у младшего всегда был шквал эмоций, и какой! 

Каждый раз, почти сорвавшись в никуда, он вспоминал Валентина. Его глаза, его улыбку. Вспоминал – и брал себя в руки. Потому что готов был перевернуть с ног на голову весь мир, только бы видеть, как брат улыбается. И ни за что на свете он не дал бы ему повода для слез.

А значит, он будет жить. Значит, он останется здесь. Завтра же утром стиснет зубы и попросит у отца прощения за несуществующие ошибки. И в семье снова на какое-то время воцарится видимость покоя.  
  
_Наконец, юноша заснул, и ему снилось море. Оно остужало голову, успокаивало. Подхватывало, играло брызгами, и солнце отражалось в них, заставляя сиять ярче всех драгоценных камней мира._  
_Море забирало все тревоги и будило в душе радость. Оно будто улыбалось своему блудному сыну набежавшей волной, и тот не мог не улыбнуться в ответ._  


А за стеной, в соседней комнате спал и видел сны маленький мальчик. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком и крепко обняв подушку, и даже во сне казался очень расстроенным. А причиной этому был его любимый старший братик, который сегодня опять поссорился с отцом и потом выглядел таким грустным, что внутри что-то сжималось. Он очень хотел помочь, только не знал, как.

Но ничего. Завтра будет новый день, морозный и обязательно солнечный. Они оденутся потеплее и поедут в парк кататься верхом, и Юстин снова будет шутить и смеяться.  
  
_Мальчик спал, и ему снилось море. Глубокое и сильное, но доброе. Море не причинит ему зла, он знал это. Он танцевал с волнами и обнимал их, а они укрывали его, защищая от ветра, и баюкали в теплых объятиях.  
Хотя он никогда раньше не видел моря, оно было ему родным. Как ушедший и вновь вернувшийся друг. Как близкий человек, который бережно хранит твои секреты, оберегает тебя и никогда не предаст. Как братик._


	4. Без названия (Рокэ Алва/Марсель Валме; романс, ангст, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая зарисовка без особой претензии на что-либо.

Марсель открыл глаза, когда рассветные лучи еще только едва коснулись верхушек деревьев.

Спать не то, чтобы не хотелось – просто нежелание возвращаться туда, откуда он, проснувшись, вынырнул, было во много раз сильнее.  
  
Сесть на кровати, чуть повести затекшим плечом, откинуть назад спутавшиеся за ночь волосы.  
  
_Один и тот же сон, он приходил иногда. Раньше – чаще, сейчас уже редко, но все-таки иногда снилась не картинка даже, а ощущение: одиночества, яростной беспомощности, непонимания. Того, как земля на мгновение словно бы ушла из-под ног, и как билась в голове единственная мысль: не успел, опоздал, потерял…_  
  
Скинуть заменяющую душным летом одеяло простыню, подойти к окну. Чуть отодвинуть портьеру и выглянуть во двор, где клубится еще по углам сумрак уходящей ночи.  
  
_Тем вечером, одним из самых безумных за весь Изломный год, он уже через несколько секунд взял себя в руки. Вновь обрел способность связно мыслить; решил, что станет делать дальше и в каком порядке._  
_Но обо всем этом вспоминалось лишь наутро, ничего из этого не снилось._  
 _Только одно лишь мгновение, самое жуткое, и словно бы растянутое подсознанием в долгое, муторное, тяжелое сновидение..._

Память страха отпустит со временем, ослабит хватку. Нужно просто ужиться с этой памятью.  
  
Вздрогнуть и тут же успокоиться, услышав привычный теперь уже голос с едва заметной утренней хрипотцой:  
  
\- Виконт Валме, добровольно вставший в такую рань? Ты случайно не болен?  
  
Валме отвернулся от окна, чуть улыбнулся и шутливо отдал честь.  
  
\- Как офицер для особых поручений, охраняю тебя круглосуточно. А то мало ли… .


	5. Без названия (Рокэ Алва/Марсель Валме; флафф, пост-канон, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для *Tay*. Возможно, ООС.

Ночи в Алвасете были поистине удивительны. Безграничное темное и словно бы мягкое, как бархатное покрывало, небо с рассыпанными по нему чьей-то невидимой рукой алмазами звезд восхищало, завораживало. Звезды были низкими и безумно яркими, казалось: протяни руку — и любая из них упадет в твою ладонь.  
  
Они с Рокэ лежали прямо на траве на каком-то пригорке недалеко от замка. Алва любил приходить сюда; он говорил, что летняя южная ночь — если не самое прекрасное, что может увидеть в своей жизни человек, то точно одно из.  
  
Южная ночь…

Валмон — это, в общем-то, тоже юг, но там небо никогда не вызывало в Марселе таких эмоций. Может быть, потому, что он был все же северней, чем Кэналлоа, а может, потому, что…  
  
Виконт чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на лежащего рядом с ним Рокэ.  
Лицо того было спокойным и умиротворенным. Безумно красивым.  
  
Словно это был не тот человек, что на борту бордонского галеаса ужасал одним только своим видом, олицетворял им то ли саму смерть, то ли ее «синеглазую сестру»; тогда это была почти жуткая красота.  
  
Словно это был не тот человек, что, открыв Марселю двери постройки во внутреннем дворе Нохи, был похож скорее не свою тень. Бледное едва ли не до синевы лицо, заострившиеся скулы, невыносимо яркие, и столь же невыносимо уставшие глаза; тогда его красота была пугающей и даже почти абсурдной.  
  
Сейчас она была иной — притягивающей, близкой, мягкой и очень родной.  
Марсель только недавно осознал, насколько привык и привязался к этому человеку. Не к Первому Маршалу Талига и уж тем более не к регенту этого самого Талига; не к герцогу Алва — к Рокэ.  
  
— От такого пристального взгляда я бы проснулся, даже если бы спал.  
  
— Хммм… значит, у нас появился новый способ утренней побудки. Это будет моя долгожданная изощренная месть за утренние подъемы в Фельпе. Завтра же разбужу тебя фирменным валмоновским взглядом.  
  
— Уверен в том, кто кого будет будить? — Усмешку Алвы было скорее слышно, чем видно. — И потом, я знаю и более приятные способы…  
  
Пара секунд, плавное движение руки в воздухе – и Рокэ дергает Валме на себя. Марсель наклоняется и губами чувствует его улыбку.


	6. Письма. Отрывки (Валентин Придд; ангст, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Хот-Фест всея Этерны (Круг Молний) на заявку «Валентин Придд. Письма в шкатулке (Придд может быть как автором, так и адресатом)».

Люди часто пишут друг другу письма.  
Длинные и короткие, смешные и грустные, по-домашнему теплые и холодно-официальные.  
Их отправляют с оказией, с курьером, а то и голубиной почтой и очень надеются, что письмо дойдет.  
Их ждут. Им радуются. На них отвечают.  
  
Но его письма — особенные.  
  
Получатель не ждет их, и никогда не пришлет ответ.   
В них бесполезно спрашивать о здоровье, о друзьях, о лошадях. Советовать беречь себя и узнавать о погоде.  
Эти письма нельзя даже отправить —  _некуда_.  
Их получателя больше нет.  
Вернее, хочется верить, что он где-то непременно есть — он заслужил Рассветные Сады. Только вот курьера туда не пошлешь.  
  
Но Валентин все равно пишет. Ровные строки тонкой вязью ложатся на бумагу, и в них — все: тоска по безвозвратно ушедшему, боль, грусть, смех сквозь слезы; ирония, восхищение, планы; редкие упоминания семьи и совсем редкие — тех, кого когда-то считал семьей.  
  


***  
«Здравствуй, Юстин.  
Вот уже месяц, как мы вернулись из Васспарда. Так странно…  
Мне тяжело там. Каждый камень, каждый оконный витраж, каждая ступень парадной лестницы из раза в раз напоминают мне о том, чего никогда не вернуть. О том, что казалось вечным. Казалось…  
Это лето было дождливым. Я смотрел по вечерам на хмурое небо и бегущие по стеклу капли, и почти как наяву слышал грохот распахнутой двери, крики слуг, видел глаза матери, замершие в  _тот_  день навсегда…  
Это не страшно, нет. Глупо бояться давно случившегося.  
Это больно.  
Мало что на свете может причинить мне такую боль…»  
  


***  
«Завтра день рождения нашей матери.  
Разумеется, отмечать его не будут, но все равно я непременно поздравлю ее, как поздравляю каждый год.  
Очень хотелось бы подарить ей огромный букет полевых цветов, они ведь так идут ей, но я не стану этого делать, нет, не стану. Это всегда был  _твой_  подарок.  
Новой радости не залечить старых ран, и одному сыну другого не заменить. Я не стану и пытаться.   
  
А через несколько месяцев я отправляюсь в Лаик…»  
  


***  
«...Ты был прав — Загон впечатляет, и отнюдь не в приятном смысле этого слова.   
Холод, сырость и человеческая глупость.   
Большинство моих однокорытников знают куда больше капитана Лаик, и абсолютно все значительно лучше фехтуют.  
Это просто еще одна тюрьма… »  
  


***  
«…Что-то происходит, Юстин. Я не понимаю, что, но я вижу.  
Словно высеченное из камня лицо отца, глубокие тени под глазами матери. То, как она сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда кто-то входит в комнату.  
Вчера Клауса и Питера отправили в Васспард. Мать никогда еще не отпускала их от себя так далеко, а тут сама настояла на скорейшем отъезде…  
Грядет буря. И кажется мне, легко нам от нее не отделаться…»  
  
  


***  
«Вот и все, брат.  
  
Пустота.  
  
Ты знаешь, я уже давно отучился надеяться на лучшее, вообще на что-нибудь надеяться, но то, что произошло…  
Буря поднялась, закрутилась, и погубила под собой все, непонятно зачем выкинув меня на берег.  
Жив ли я? Не знаю.  
Я ничего уже не знаю.  
Я смею только желать, чтобы там, где находится сейчас наша с тобой мать, ей было хоть на сотую долю легче, чем было ей здесь.   
  
А с тем, что лежит теперь на моих плечах, я справлюсь.  
Потому, что другого выбора просто нет. Моя жизнь теперь принадлежит не только мне».  
  
  
Каждый раз, едва высохнут чернила, новое письмо летит в камин и исчезает в огне.   
Он сжигает их не от злости, не от отчаянья.  
Просто так он лечит чувство внутренней немоты. Так отгоняет подобравшийся к душе холод. И отпускает от себя очередной кусочек прошлого, мыслей и переживаний, которые оказались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы нести их с собой в завтра.


	7. Осколки (Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк; ангст, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Суэньо на заявку: «драбблик или однострочник на тему строчки из Сплина "когда в самый разгар веселья падает из рук бокал вина". Лосей».

Эмиль весь день молчит, его лицо — болезненно-каменная маска. Не прячется от тебя, нет — не дети уже давно — но от его непонятного, мутного, тяжелого взгляда хочется то ли бежать как можно дальше, то ли обнять как можно крепче и… что, просить прощения? Только криво усмехаешься сам себе.  
  
Милле-Милле, самый близкий, самый нужный, единственный, кто всегда все поймет, почувствует то, что никогда и никому ты не объяснишь словами. Ты для него — мир, так чего ж ты еще захотел?!

Брат… Он ничего не сказал тебе вчера, не накричал, не ударил. Только очень осторожно отодвинулся, поднялся с пола у камина, где вы сидели, и тихо вышел. А на тебя горной лавиной обрушилась вся его боль и обида, помноженные на глухую тоску в твоей душе.  
  


Вечером приезжает дядя Гектор с семьей, ты улыбаешься его шуткам и вертишь в руках бокал вина. Матушка видит, что что-то не так, но не спрашивает, она уже давно не спрашивает, позволяя вам самим решать, что рассказать ей, а что нет.  
  
Эмиль тоже здесь, но непривычно тих, едва ли произносит пару фраз за вечер и совсем не поднимает на тебя глаз. Кажется, он не смотрит вообще никуда, взгляд блуждает, ни на чем не останавливаясь, и это с головой выдает его состояние, хотя, надо признать, с лицом он совладал.

В гостиной то и дело раздается дружный смех. Ты что-то отвечаешь графине Рафиано и слегка откидываешься на спинку кресла. Вдруг Эмиль как-то резко вскидывает голову, ты ловишь его взгляд… и звенящая пустота у тебя внутри разлетается с оглушительным звоном, словно тот бокал, что в эту секунду выронили твои такие цепкие пальцы.


	8. Без названия (Адриан, Матильда Ракан (Алатская); G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Кэллиг на заявку: «Адриан/Матильда, сон после свадьбы Матильды и Бонифация».

Царящую в небольшой комнате спокойную тишину нарушало лишь мерное потрескивание свечей. Не нарушало даже, а дополняло; их огоньки отражались на изгибах бронзового подсвечника, бросали блики на стены.   
  
Столько лет она не видела этой комнаты, а теперь… Тяжелый шелк алых портьер, деревянные панели на стенах, небольшой стол секретаря в углу, а на нем – подсвечник в форме поднявшего передние лапы льва. Точно такой же, как те, что стояли на столе самого Эсперадора, только чуть меньше.  
  
Каждая давно забытая деталь, каждый звук – словно заново, только зачем теперь все это?…   
  
\- Его Высокопреосвященство примет Вас, – секретарь вынырнул из кабинета Адриана и аккуратно придержал перед ней дверь.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, – сказала Матильда, когда двери за ней закрылись.  
  
\- Добрый, – Адриан улыбнулся, но глаза смотрели внимательно, а сам Эсперадор казался то ли грустным, то ли очень уставшим. – О венчании просить пришла?  
  
\- О нем. Станешь отговаривать? – Она хотела сказать что-то другое, но слова вылетали сами, повторяя давно минувший разговор.  
  
\- Нет, не стану, – он был спокоен, абсолютно спокоен, и, как и тогда, это вызывало чувство необъяснимой горечи, словно она не добивается своего, а теряет что-то, что-то очень важное. – Я бы хотел быть уверен, что ты в надежных руках, но твоя жизнь – только твоя, и выбор тоже только твой.  
  
Комната вдруг как-то покачнулась, потом еще раз, и Матильда почувствовала, как начинает куда-то проваливаться. Неожиданно сильная, уверенная рука обхватила ее за плечи, и, словно сквозь вату, до нее донесся обрывок фразы:  
  
\- … в надежных руках…  
  


***  
В комнату из окон лился лунный свет, огромные ели бросали тени на пол и цветастую обивку стен.

Матильда Алати лежала на огромной кровати и слушала тишину дома, понемногу приходя в себя.

Новоиспеченный муж бережно обнимал ее за плечи во сне.


	9. Без названия (Руперт фок Фельсенбург; G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для *Tay* на заявку: «Валентин, Руперт. "Что вы можете знать о преданности?"»

Ночную тишину нарушало только тихое потрескивание свечи и стрекотание сверчков за окном. Удобная постель, тишина, да и времени достаточно — все условия для того, чтобы выспаться перед долгой дорогой. Может быть, именно поэтому Руперту совершенно не спалось.  
  
Все уже много раз продумано: куда он пойдет, когда приедет в Метхенберг, что станет говорить — но мысли раз за разом возвращались то к одному, то к другому, заставляли нервничать, не давали заснуть. Сбоку раздалось едва заметное мурчание — Гудрун немного потянулась передними лапами и снова уснула. Надо же, привязался, а ведь характер у кошки похуже, чем у Девы Дриксен…  
  
Странное дело: он собирается выкрасть почти что государственного преступника, а значит, предать свою страну. И в то же время — разве Олаф хоть на минуту предал Дриксен? Нет. Худшее, что случилось с этим государством за последнее время — это дурак на троне, и все, что бы не делалось против него, в конечном счете идет на благо Империи. Создатель, как же все запуталось…  
  
Снова вспомнился плен, а точнее — Арно Савиньяк и приехавший из столицы полковник. Арно тогда был само негодование, называл Придда не иначе, как предателем, и Руперт его даже поддерживал, а теперь находится в до смешного похожей ситуации…   
  
Недавние события перевернули все с ног на голову, заставили посмотреть на все под другим углом. Вспоминались язвительные реплики Савиньяка, не встретившие бы у Руперта сейчас того же понимания. «Придворный шаркун»… наследников, а полковник, видимо, им был, если в своем возрасте уже носил титул герцога, нечасто отдают служить в действующую армию. Если бы не герцогиня Штарквинд, он бы никогда не попал в адъютанты к своему адмиралу.  
  
…капля воска сбегает вниз по свече, остывая по дороге и замирая на полпути…   
  
Кто знает, насколько предан этот полковник своему Первому Маршалу. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал сейчас Руппи, что для освобождения Кальдмеера он должен притвориться верным подданным Фридриха, вопрос выбора просто не стоял бы. Он бы лгал, и жалел бы при этом только об одном — что выходит недостаточно убедительно. Раньше в его жизни не было поводов для того, чтобы воспитать в себе лицемера. В жизни полковника, видимо, были — можно ли поставить это ему в вину?  
  
«Что вы можете знать о преданности?!»…   
  
…за окном – непроглядно-синее небо и далекие, едва различимые звезды…  
  
Руперт оторвал взгляд от изучения небесных светил, затушил свечу и невесело усмехнулся.   
Если мотивы герцога Придда были хоть на десятую долю схожи с тем, что движет сейчас им самим, то он знает о преданности все.


End file.
